On the school bus
by INVISIUS
Summary: Im no good at summeries but The OHSHC decides to enter a competition and forced to work on it on the moving bus all the way to pennsylvania


I would like to send a disclaimer, i do not and do not believe i will ever in this lifetime own the awesome ouran high school host club. It belongs to its wonderful creature =D and without further a do...Here OHSHC On a school trip...(Hard to believe they entered an engineering competition but eh...It worked =DDD)

* * *

><p>It was light into a friday night, I, Haruhi was sitting innocently in under the contraption that towered over her slim frail figure. Hikaru and Kaoru, two twin red heads sat on the seat tops, next to each other, measuring PVC pipes with awe struck looks on their handsome figures. Tamaki, the blonde boy also known as the prince of the host club, was cutting up the measured PVC pipes for they were on their way to the Phoenix Competition with their "HydroPal". Honey was in Mori arms clinging to him with his short childish fingers and his small kid-like features made him absolutely adorable with his soft blonde hair and blue eyes. Kyouya was, well...sleeping in the back, he hadn't woken up since he got there and he probably didnt intend to anytime soon either.<br>"Haruhi darling, care to join us?" Hikaru asked peeping down at a sleeping Haruhi

"It seems she isn't awake yet." Kaoru said sadly as he moved his measuring tape to 1 1/2 inches and marking a line with a carpenture pencil.  
>"Buut Daddy wants to see his little girl!" Tamaki complained lining up his pipe saw curiously with the pencil markings made by Kaoru "...Nnn..." Haruhi mumbled turning over under the huge tent made above her by blanket and HydroPal together shooing them away with a snore<p>

"hmm...I think i know how we can wake her up..." Tamaki said smiling slightly maliciously as he went under the blanket, making the drill he just grabbed recently, make a noise as he poked her with it, drilling slightly on her she turned over towards him and rose her head up a little

"WHAAAA?..." She aroused from her slumber and looked around her, 'The hell is that?' she thought pissed off as she raised her question aloud to the people around her laughing and Tamaki sitting way to close to her, one of his arms over her

"The hell is that? I'm not your dog to poke and drill on..." She snapped pushing Tamaki out the seat as she sat up and banged her head on the bottom of the board.  
>If you hadn't noticed, they weren't supposed to be sitting on the tops of seats or standing up in a moving school bus, but they were because as you see Kaoru was cementing the pipes and before (The teacher in charge of the engineering) could stop him Kaoru had cemented it incorrectly and now they were stuck working on it in the bus. Haruhi was bored out of her mind for she had nothing to do, she was the main wirer the person who was best at doing the wiring so she had nothing to do but sit there and sleep. They had pulled all-nighters earlier and then Kaoru had to do this.<p>

"...A drill?..." He looked at her sweetly trying to look innocent with Tamaki's smile

"..." 'Imbecile...' she thought as she moved the blanket from the side and peeked out at them from the very side of the bus seat, she leaned against the window peering up

"You guys arent done yet?" she mumbled in little interest before putting her head back under the Hydropal and relaxing again unable to be seen "Nope." :) Kaoru smiled and poked her nose with his softly smirking as he watched the king squirm and glare at him evilly "Y'know we wouldn't have to do this if not for you Kaoru." Hikaru mumbled eating a chocolate crisp rice cake and holding it firmly between his lips

"B-but...Hikaru...How could you say that?.." Kaoru sniffled and looked to Hikaru who was leaning towards him

"I-im sorry...It was just so cute how you messed up...i just had to say it..." He smiled watching tears fall slowly down Kaoru's cheek "Can you forgive me?.." He asked slowly leaning forward lips almost touching Kaorus looking ashamed and guilty of himself. Tamaki however looked pleased with himself as he watched the two brothers do 'that' and he snuggled by Haruhi

"Hey there my little piglet." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling a reluctant Haruhi to him "Eh?..Hello sempai..." She muttered sleepily as she tried to weakly push him away

"Dont squirm little one, or they'll notice..." She looked up at him with have closed eyes and had a slight blush on her face "Notice what?" She asked dumbly looking up at him, shadows covered him and darkness enveloped. They were under a blanket together, under the contraption above them..No one would notice if Tamaki pulled something freaky and Haruhi got even more scared

"Oh i dunno..." He mumbled closing his own eyes as he leaned against her "How our love blossoms even in the neck of thorns..." "Your making no sense senpai.." Hikaru and Kaoru, now done with whatever you wanna call what they were doing, and were now pulling Haruhi back from Tamaki and pulling her up from under the hydropal besides the window and up.

"Huh?" She was still half asleep as she was being tugged at from her front and back "Come here Haruhi.." Hikaru mumbled breathing in her ear seductively, Honey suddenly took an interest in the two and looked over confused by what he was doing. Hikaru had managed to pull Haruhi onto his lap, and she stood there flustered, confused, and surprised as Honey watched with curious eyes as what Hikaru did.  
>Tamaki had started looking depressed as he cut into PVC pipes slowly cutting them to fit into elbow pipes "Whats Hika-chan doing to Haru-chan?" He asked Mori curiously as he started fitting tubes for the elbow pipes, pushing them in. Haruhi looked around curiously at the sound of her name being called and moved out of his lap and moved back under the seat back to the seat that was below the Hydropal and went back to sleep.<br>"Flirting and teasing." Was all Mori said in a whisper

"Flirting?..." Honey asked in disbelief as he watched "But isn't Haru-chan Senpais girl?..." Honey mumbled biting his index finger in wonder

"..." Mori answered fitting the piping still. Mr. Ebright stirred from a light slumber and gazed at the crew lazily, one headphone in as he rubbed his eyes sleepily

"When i wake up, this better be half way done.." He growled, they would have to do this i emphasise if not for Kaoru, and Haruhi would help but she didnt work with pipes and the boys couldnt wire near as good as she could but then again they were all tired.  
>"Yes sir..." They mumbled still working on the device half-heartidely. Hikaru overcoming heartbreak, Tamaki in depression, and Honey in deep confusion by the word 'flirting'. Kyouya, whom no one noticed, was asleep still in the back seat, silent as the wind. They then continued working at first in silence but soon back in hearty laughter, Haruhi asleep once again under the Hydropal cutting her off from the rest of the world.<br>Now, up in the front, a little girl sat in a seat huddled together continously looking back at the club behind her. She had long chocolately hair that when to the length of her back, and she was tanned slightly, her soft amber eyes nervous and anxious. She was intimidated by the group behind her, they were so...intriguing and she took a peak back there every so often to see them all working and cracking jokes, but what she didn't notice was a certain small blonde haired boy noticing her as he got down from Moris close embrace and slowly making his way up to her. The 15 year old girl, however, didn't notice and as she sat back down... 'Those boys...They all look really handsome but...They all like Haru-chan don't they...' She thought sadly and looked down nervous and anxious again

"I'll probably never make any friends here..." She mumbled as a small voice spoke beside her out of no where

"Whataya mean ms?..." Honey spoke rather loudly drawing attention to them, and the girl to blush

"SSSSHHH! Or they'll notice i'm here Honey-chan...and my name is Caleyn but you can call me Cally..." She shhhed him blushing and jumping at his surprised entrance

"What are you doing up here anyways?...You guys are all busy and stuff...I wouldn't want to distract you or anything.." Cally muttered sadly as she looked down again her side swept bangs slightly covering her face

"I saw cally-chan, and she looked all alone so i came to chear her up. I can help Cally-chan make friends!" Honey smiled brightly as Cally felt a chill go down here spine 'No...' she thought quickly and dove to hide thinking about what Honey was about to do next "Senpai! Mori-kun, Haru-chan! Hika-chan Kao-chan! Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed loud and proud as Cally dove under the seats in hiding

"Whats wrong Honey-chan?" They all (except , Mr. Ebright, Kyouya and Haruhi whom was passed out still) went to see what was wrong with him and noticed he was pointing at something beneath the seats

"Who is that lovely person down there?" Tamaki asked smiling as he leant over and inspected what little he could see. Long brown highlighted hair, slender tanned legs and they were moving to escape him

"I'm so sorry...Please forgive me..." She looked away still and rose up two seats back still hiding from them as they inspected the ground for her, Cally escaped to the back where she sat sighing softly 'I'm doomed...' Cally thought face palming herself and leaning back in the chair to notice she was sitting on something not traditionally seat like...  
>"No...No...Dammit why does this keep happening to me?..." She exclaimed realizing she was sitting on Kyouya, the black haired boy peacefully in his slumber<p>

"K-k-k-k-k-kyo-kun..." She mumbled flushing as he started to wake up and he leaned up slightly in a daze as he looked at Cally "Excuse me...Callychu?..." Kyouya asked sleepily groping for his glasses to put on and saw the form sitting on him

"Cally..." He looked at her with a look of shock and anger while she innocently stood up and once again gained attention from the people up front searching for her. She was red faced and her hazel eyes were covered by bangs as she bowed

"S-sorry Kyo..." She said informally to her friend

"Kyo?..." Honey was hugging callys legs and looking at Kyoya in confusion

"Kyo-chan knows cally-chan?" Honey giggled annnd cally was overwhelmed by twins and blonde haired blue eyed boys.  
>"Hello darling...I saw you under the seats...Why were you hiding? Intimidated by how handsome i am?" Tamaki smiled and scooped her up in his arms playing hooky.<p>

"Whats your name?.." He questioned as the twins grinned and crowded around her as well

"Callyn...But i'm called Cally..." She croaked as his lips brushed her ear in a whisper of warm breath

"My names Tamaki...I'm the prince of the Ouran Host Club...Your awfully nervous...is it me?.." He whispered other seductive slightly erotic things in her ear and she shivered at his breath.

'Save me...Save me...' She thought blushing when she was grabbed from behind and saved by a red head and a brown haired girl?...  
>"Sempai...Leave Cally-chan out of your sexually harrassing and abusing games!" Haruhi exclaimed slapping him<p>

"My names Haruhi by the way. Thats Hikaru that pulled you back and Kaoru is the one thats his twin, the one whose asleep is Kyouya and thats Tamaki...The doosh bag." She sighed and winked

"No worries, i'll beat 'im up if he does that again..." And at that she sat back down beneathe the Hydropal and started writing blackbutler fanfiction

"Thank you for saving me...Hika-senpai Haru-chan..." She blushed and looked up at her savior Hikaru was it?...Golden eyes looking so gracefully down at hers 'i think i'm gonna feint...' she thought cautiously and stepped out of his hug

"It was nothing..." He smiled cockily and let her step away

"Come on guys, we better get back to work... Cally-chan wanna help us out?" He asked grinning as he held up a pipe saw and the color drained from her face

"S-sure..." she took the saw and helped to cut out different size pieces of tubing when IT woke up.  
>wore a purple plain shirt, skinny jeans and his black hair atop his head was messy. His brown eyes were half shut, his cheeks lightly pink from drowsiness, and his trimmed beard was sticking out. His nose was puffy as he rubbed his eyes and leaned slowly up and looked around<p>

"Where are we?" He mumbled "China"  
>"Tokyo"<br>"Austrailia" Several answers were blurted randomnly and he ignored them sighing as he stood to inspect the Hydropal.  
>"...Its not done yet..." He glared and cast a black cloud at them. They were working peacefully acting as if they had been working the whole time, Cally asleep under the other side of hydropal under the blanket, next to Haruhi and tamaki cutting vigorously into pipes as the twins looked up innocently.<br>"I'll help.." And at that started helping...

~~Several hours later at a rest stop for drinks and food and lunch~~

"Thank God...We're half way done..." sighed and exited the bus lookin slight pride shown on his features

"Mmm..." Hikaru and Kaoru stood and began walking out as they retrieved Haruhi and Cally,

"Now to get more hot chocolate..." Tamaki smiled and danced off the bus

~~ In Harrisburg Pennsylvania where the competition will take place (Late night)~~

Haruhi mumbles as they pull up into their hotel "We've gotta start working on this...In the hotel..." She mutters sleepily as everyone drags their stuff into the hotel

"I really wanna go to Germany..." She grumbled and they dropped their stuff off at their rooms, each of which were across from each other. Cally and Haruhi in the same room, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Mori and Honey, and also Tamaki and Kyouya...They were all shoved into the same room and it wasn't pretty as they started working on the project. You could literally feel the heat the other person beside you was protruding and it was stuffy and hot as everyone worked together to try and finish it...  
>Later, around 3 in the morning, they still hadn't been able to do the wiring. Cally was banging on the Hydropal wood drunkinly, Tamaki was watching everyone like a creeper. Kaoru was taking a shower, Hikaru was listening to music snapping his fingers to the beat of 'Tonight i'm loving you' and Kyouya was drawing depressing pictures of stick figures dying. Mori was snoring as he glued and cemented, more pipes and occasionally took a cat nap, and Honey was..well snuggling next to Cally sleepily...All thats left was Haruhi...Haruhi was out cold on Kaoru and Hikarus bed on her back. When Kaoru came out everyone was asleep so he decided to try and wake her up, she was muttering in her sleep as he tapped her.<br>"Haruhi..." He poked, then tapped, then patted, then shook then bounced and a Haruhi rose from the bed angrily.  
>"I'm Dead!" Haruhi growled then passed out on the bed again.<br>"o-ok?" And Kaoru passed out too, now how were they gonna get everything fixed for tomorrow?...  
>Kyouya muttered one last thing as he wrote a final sentence to his depressing picture "Haruhi is dead..." _<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to its wonderful writer and creater. I do own my OC Cally, but thats it. Please R&amp;R i do hope you enjoyed this. Even though i know most of you who may or may not read this wont...Please do...I had an idea for what i can write next for this, but its all up to you if i do so. I will if you R&amp;R =D Actually thats exactly what i was doing this weekend, i even got out of school, and i thought this sitiation fitted them best =D Tell me if you like. FAVORITE AND SUBSCRIBE, R&amp;R Please and Thank you<p> 


End file.
